


Forever

by Ghosts_Writer



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Vampires, dark story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosts_Writer/pseuds/Ghosts_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noone has believed it before they were strong enough to take over the world, and now, all they can do, is fight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, I wrote this ages ago for the post apocalyptic multifandom marathon or whatever it was called on livejournal and just decided to post it again because I actually liked it.
> 
> The prompt was: Gibbs/DiNozzo, It's Vampires, and Abby knows what to do.
> 
> It was betaed by pipisafoat.
> 
> Enjoy.

"This is sure not what I’ve been expecting...“ Tony muttered as he looked at what Abby put on the table. He frowned at the bottles with clean water, crucifixes and wooden stakes. 

"What did you expect?“ she asked, concentrating on checking their equipment.

"Well, plenty of possibilities. Nuclear war, asteroids, volcanoes, tornadoes, global warming, or a new ice age. Hell, even alien attacks seems like a much more realistic way for the world to end than vampires!“ Tony exclaimed. Shockingly enough, even Gibbs found himself nodding. 

"And that’s exactly how it got this far!“ Abby muttered angrily. "People closed their eyes when the signs were there because we were told that vampires don’t exist, and now they’re ready to take over the world. If we don’t fight them, they will soon be mighty enough to rule the world, and the few people who will survive will be nothing more to them than cows or pigs to us. They’ll be dinner!“

Tony and Gibbs exchanged a look and then nodded in agreement. They had to fight, even if it seemed fruitless. They had already lost Ducky, Ziva, and McGee to them. They would do everything to try to save what little was left to save. Abby handed Gibbs the crossbow and the wooden arrows. 

"Aim for their heart,“ she said, and the sniper nodded "And remember, once you‘re out there, you can’t trust anyone. Try to take as many down as you can.“ She stepped from one foot to the other, then she launched herself at them, taking them both into a bear hug. "And please try to stay alive,“ she whispered. Gibbs and Tony kissed her quickly on the cheeks and then went out of her lab.

 

 

Tony tried to stay low profile as he moved across the city, working out a way to kill as many vampires as possible while drawing as little attention to himself as possible.His mind kept bringing up any and all vampire movies he had ever seen; even Constantine came to mind. Though there were no vampires, Tony seriously thought about the possibility of blessing the water system of a building. However, they would need that cross they used in the movie, and hell, something like that was hard to get, even in easier times.

It wasn’t even noon yet, but it was dark. The vampires had calculated everything, even how much they had to blow up so there was enough dust in the air to block out the sun. They might have been undead, but they certainly weren’t stupid. The streets were almost deserted; very few creatures were wandering about. Tony was reluctant to call them men, not knowing if they were. 

It was the fifth night they had gone out to kill the vampires. Every night, the group of people who returned to NCIS HQ, one of the last refuges of the living, became smaller. By now, only Gibbs, Tony, and Abby were left. The goth always stayed in, trying to keep the vampires out with rituals and old spells she had read god knows where.

God? Tony snorted a laugh. If there was one fucking bit of proof that God wasn’t on their side, it was this. He hadn't believed it when he saw the first body in Ducky’s morgue and Abby told them that vampires were going to take over the world if people didn’t start to take action real soon. Actually, no one had believed her. Ducky had died that night. 

His death had been crucial to convincing the others of Abby’s theory. Tony and Gibbs had watched the security footage later. Ducky had just opened the body when it suddenly came back to life. It stood from the slab, and guts fell out of its opened torso. They dragged behind the undead as it leapt onto Ducky, sinking its teeth into the petrified man, drinking his blood, killing him within awfully long minutes. The next morning, all they found was his blood and lifeless body and a trail of blood leading out of autopsy. 

Tony had been confused then. He had always thought that vampires weren’t visible on photos and videos, but Abby had snorted and told him that that was the cute movie version. Just like CSI didn’t have anything to do with the real job, the movies had nothing to do with what they were facing now. 

Tony shook his head to get out of his thoughts. He needed to stay focused. Fighting vampires wasn’t an easy walk. They were fast and strong. They could sneak up on him like only Gibbs could. Maybe that was why the two of them had survived this long. Gibbs was just as good as them, and Tony had practically been trained to react to Gibbs – the closest human being to vampires. 

He took a deep breath, tightened his grip on the wooden stake in his right hand, raised his left with the holy water, ready to throw, and kicked in the door.

The air was already thick, and the smell of blood hit Tony like a slap in the face. His jaw was set tight as he fought down the urge to throw up. One second stretched into eternity as the vampires stared at the intruder, and then all hell broke lose.

The vampires all jumped towards him, so Tony threw the bottle of holy water. Its thin glass smashed on the first vampire’s head, and he and the next five were splattered with the for them burning liquid. Tony was used to the inhuman cry by now, and it didn’t make him flinch anymore. 

He attacked the first vampire, ramming the stake through his heart, and he dissolved into dust. Tony took a blow to the midsection but quickly recovered and twisted one vampire’s arm behind her back as he stabbed another that tried to go for his neck and then the one he had immobilized from behind. 

He ducked another hit, turned behind a pillar, trying to get at least his back covered as he fumbled at his belt for another bottle of holy water. One was shooting around the corner and Tony smashed the bottle on his head. The amount of holy water set him on fire, and he turned into ashes, too.

Four were dead, two more to go. He wanted to pull out yet another bottle but found his ammunition belt empty. He looked around the corner and saw it lying in the middle of the room. Apparently he had lost it while fighting with them. 

"Fuck,“ he muttered, pulling his gun. Of course, bullets didn’t kill the undead, but at least they gave him a little time. He spun around the corner, emptying his magazine in the vampire sprinting towards him and stabbed her with almost too much ease once he was close enough. 

And then there was dead silence. He looked around the room, knowing that one was still here. Taking deep calming breaths, he tried to use all his senses to their full extent as he pulled out his second stake, after he had thrown away his gun.

He evened his breath and listened for any sound. There, to his left, a little rustle that almost wasn’t there. He didn’t look that way, waiting for the creature to come out of hiding. 

It happened within a second, no less, a heart beat maybe. The vampire jumped, and Tony turned. He didn’t know if he had really reacted or if it was just dumb luck. Anyway, he had raised both his hands with the stakes, and the vampire jumped right into them, dust raining down onto Tony.

He coughed slightly, the adrenaline leaving him trembling. Maybe six vampires weren’t many considering the mass that was taking over the world, but they were many for one man to take out in one night. Tony looked around the room. Six vampires he had killed, but they had killed ten people, just tonight. Taking a deep breath, he did what he hated the most – stabbing the dead. 

Abby had told them that they couldn’t take any risks, and if they found dead bodies, they were to stab them in case they’d been infected. Tony hated this. It was one thing to kill those creatures, but stabbing dead bodies just seemed wrong, mainly because most of them weren’t infected. Tonight, only one of them had been, and he was dust before Tony left the house to call it a night – or a day, whatever.

 

 

By the time Tony reached HQ, he had killed two more vampires on his way home. Sometimes it made him frown that he called HQ home, but then again, even before this it basically was his home. At least he had spent more time there than at his apartment. 

However, as he reached the door, he knew that this wouldn’t be his home anymore. The door had been broken down. Tony swallowed hard before he entered, his stake still in hand. He slowly – carefully – made his way down to Abby’s lab, with a sick feeling in his gut. 

"Abby?“ he called out but didn’t get an answer. He already knew it. He had known it when he had seen the door. Some part of him had always known that they couldn’t win this fight – this war. He walked through the doors to her office and found her in her chair, her head tilted backwards in an unnatural angle. 

He took a shaky breath as he stepped closer and saw the deep holes in her neck. "I’m sorry, Abby,“ he muttered as he ran a hand over her cheek. 

"What did I teach you about apologies?“ a voice behind him asked. He knew that voice, but the tone was steady, something he wouldn’t expect, considering that Abby had just died. Tony turned, and one look into the icy blue eyes confirmed what he already knew. Gibbs looked at him with a slight smirk, his pupils dilated and red as blood. 

"They got you, too?“ Tony asked, as tears came to his eyes. He couldn’t fight anymore. He had lost everyone he loved to them; he had lost Gibbs to them. How could he go on fighting? Gibbs gave the smallest of nods.

"It’s so much better, Tony. No fighting, no more worries whether we’re going to survive this or not. No sickness, no death.“ Gibbs got closer to Tony. "Nothing holding you back, no regrets. We’re not dead, Tony. We’re really alive.“ 

Tony was so shocked that he didn’t move when Gibbs put his hand behind Tony’s neck, curling his fingers around the hair on the back of Tony’s head, pulling him closer.

"We live forever, Tony. You could live forever. We could be together forever.“ 

Tony felt a tear fall when Gibbs pulled him in for a sweet kiss. He pulled the other man closer, feeling Gibbs‘ erection through his pants, and he moaned. This was all wrong, and yet, it was so right. Gibbs broke the kiss and put butterfly kisses to Tony’s jaw, cheek, and finally neck.

"God, Jethro...I need you...so much.“ Tony whispered. Maybe this was right after all. All those years he yearned for Gibbs, and here he was, in his arms, ready to spent eternity with him. 

"You will have me, forever,“ Gibbs promised as he pushed Tony’s jacket down his shoulders and then worked on the buttons of his shirt. Tony noticed how much he loved the sound of forever out of Gibbs‘ mouth. 

Thirty minutes later they were both naked on the floor, Gibbs entering Tony’s tight hole in a sweetly stinging thrust. Tony held Gibbs‘ face in his hands, looking him deep in his bloodthirsty eyes.

"Promise me I’ll wake up and we’ll be together forever,“ Tony whispered.

"I promise,“ Gibbs said and kissed Tony, and the younger man couldn’t do anything but believe him. 

Gibbs moved to Tony’s neck, and when the fangs penetrated his skin, Tony came.


End file.
